figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Vehrn Juonour El-Ganobyi/P-Dialogue
This is Vehrn's P-Dialogue! Levels Level 9 ;Vehrn :YALORT has truly smiled on me by delivering you to me, to assist me. I should make sure to pray fervently later, thanking him for his grace and charity. And to think that I cursed his name when he left me to die! I should have known that it was all part of his Plan! :It could even be said that He delivered ME to YOU to help you on whatever business you need to see to! You must thank the ever-benevolent Omnidragon for this great, amazing gift, and praise His name for all eternity! ;Mardek :Well, why does YALORT need praise anyway? ;Vehrn :I do not understand what you mean. ;Mardek :Well, if I gave someone a gift, I wouldn't want them to praise me. I'd probably prefer it if they didn't, actually. I'd just be content with seeing them happy. ;Vehrn :Pah! You are not a god! We merely must devote ourselves to YALORT due to the sheer scale of the gift that he gave us! *Existence itself* can hardly compare to, say, some gaudy bauble you'd gift to a chum on his ageing day! :It is blasphemous to even *consider* not devoting one's life utterly as a servant to a being who was so kind and gracious as to give us all that we have! You know, like any good child would treat their father! ;Mardek :Well... did you worship your dad every day and act like his servant and stuff? ;Vehrn :Bah. I never knew my family. I'll not get into this now; it strays from the point. YALORT is great and that is that. I have had enough of this babbling for now. I will have to pray that you will come to your senses and see the light soon. Hmph. Level 12 ;Vehrn :What is it, my heathen friend? Have you found YALORT yet? ;Mardek :Well, I was curious about how you didn't know your family... ;Vehrn :You wish to know some kind of backstory, eh? Very well. YALORT instructs us to be honest and open about such things with strangers. I think. :I am an orphan, as it was YALORT's will that my parents died before I ever knew them. I know absolutely nothing of them, as YALORT has seen fit to make my life devoid of any hints about who they even were. YALORT made it so, so I do not question or hate this fact. :All I know is that I was found in a basket on the doorstep of a Yalortian monastery in Aeropolis. The cultlings were well-known for their charity and kindness, so some soul must have seen it fit to leave little baby Vehrn in their care. :I am Northern by race, but grew up in the South. This was... not easy, due to the attitudes in that part of the world to people of my breed. I feel that this was a test by YALORT, a test of character; it hardened me into the strong, courageous, attractive man that I am today, and I am glad of it. :I was raised as a Paladin, and that is what I now am. I carry out the will of YALORT in the world, wandering far from my monastery home if need be, to aid the needy, as YALORT wishes. :Do you not see the greatness of YALORT in this story of mine? Are you not moved to tears of faith for this amazing deity that would gift this world with one such as I, and temper me into such a magnificent piece of work? You SHOULD be. :Having heard my story, you are now educated. I encourage you to thank YALORT for me telling it to you! Be sure to pray later! Level 18 ;Vehrn :You know, you should really devote yourself to YALORT. It's shocking to me that you've not got around to it yet. How can you survive being so tainted by sin and evil like this with no hope for salvation? It makes ME sick just looking at you, walking around as if you aren't some dragon's slave! ;Rohoph :...You're a real one-note character, aren't you? ;Vehrn :I can introduce you to YALORT, you know. I can show you the way. And through YALORT's love and blessings, you can be great like me. You know you want it. ;Mardek :Uh... ;Vehrn :I will be here whenever you need me, friend. Just give me the word, and we'll get you converted into a good person quick as a flash, and before you know it, you'll actually feel happy and wanted for the first time in your life! :YALORT is eternal, so He can wait forever. But your short time is limited, so get back to me soon, okay? Level 22 ;Vehrn :Aah, so you're ready to be converted! This is great! Okay, what you need to do first is- ;Mardek :Well, uh, no, sorry... I just wanted to talk to you about something else. ;Vehrn :Something else? Like what? ;Mardek :Well... what else do you like to talk about other than YALORT? ;Vehrn :That's a stupid and offensive question! How dare you?! To question my piety to my diety by even suggesting that I devote even a fraction of my mighty mind to anything else! Pah! What nonsense! :I can't even imagine not having a mind entirely devoted to YALORT, since I have no room in my mind for imagining, because it's all taken up by worshipping YALORT! :Worry not, though, my friend, because though you are one of the most blasphemous sinners I've ever had the misfortune of associating with, YALORT loves us all and would easily accept you to cleanse you of your taints. All you must do is accept Him. ;Mardek :Uh... maybe we should get back to adventuring! ;Vehrn :Bah! So you WANT to defy Him, then? So be it. But you will live to regret it. Or you will die and regret it afterwards. One of those. Level 26 ;Vehrn :Have you changed your mind? Do you want to accept YALORT into your life? He loves you! ;Rohoph :You know, I've never really understood the Yalortian teachings in detail... They seem more than a tad inconsistent. ;Vehrn :What was that? ;Rohoph :I dread to question you on it lest you blather on self-righteously again, so I shall let my lesser mind speak up here. ;Mardek :Uh... Tell me about your past, maybe! ;Vehrn :Didn't I already do that? :Not that it matters! I'm all for prattling on about yours truly, for I am truly remarkable and handsome and strong and brave and all-round admirable! Not to mention the most humble person I've ever known! YALORT has granted me these traits for my piety, of course! :I am much stronger, braver, wiser and handsomer than *Sindoor*, rot his soul! That man was no man of YALORT! He was a narcissist, plain and simple! I hope YALORT smites him good and hard after he dies, which I hope is soon if it's not already happened yet, which it may have done as he's so weak and inept and foolish! ;Mardek :Uh, Sindoor? ;Vehrn :Don't dare speak that name around me! Who told you about him anyway?! Whatever they said, it's wrong! He's scum! Grr! :Oh, yes, of course, all the ladies and townsfolk fawned over him all the time, and he was always 'successful' in his missions and well-regarded by all, but only I know what a fool, what a nasty piece of work the man is! :He's a pretender! A charlatan! He has no skill, he is no paladin! Does it not say in the Holy Scriptures of YALORT that one who takes pride in himself and in the admiration of those around him that give it is a sinner, the worst of sinners? If it doesn't, it should! :So what if everyone liked him more than me! It wasn't that way anyway! He lied! Everyone loved me! Laughter is a sign of admiration! Ha, ha, ha! And paladins are supposed to be celibate! The girls respected me in that regard, unlike that tramp of a man! Yes! Tramp! That's right! :I hope the Sin-Doer dies a miserable and humiliating death at the hands of YALORT. That'll show him for daring to mess with me in our youth. Thinks he's better than me? Thinks he can get away with belittling me? We'll see about THAT! :Though YALORT, I pray that you give me the honour of smiting the demon-in-saint's-clothing personally, so then he knows his killer and suffers for eternity with my face in his mind, smiling, victorious... ;Mardek :Uh... ;Vehrn :Ah! Mardek! You are still here! Forgive me, I got carried away. The evil of that vile monster of a man certainly does rile me up something awful. :Maybe one day we'll meet *Sir Sindoor* in our travels? Then we can give him a taste of his own medicine, and wreak justice in the name of the Omnidragon. :Speaking of which, let's be off on those travels once more, my friend! The needy call out for our divine aid! Or mine, at least, though you're free to follow me in my god-driven delivery of justice and mercy! Maybe some of my splendour will rub off on you, if you are lucky! Locations Locations/events not listed below ;Vehrn :You can't help but admire my heroic brilliance, eh? I know how you feel. I often look in mirrors and talk to myself just to bask in the glory of THE VEHRN. Goznor ;Vehrn :Hey, this place has a Temple of YALORT! Cool! You really DO pray to Him, after all! Canonia ;Vehrn :This is where we first met. Do you remember that? I barely do; we should not dwell in the past. Canonia Woods ;Vehrn :I hate this forest. How dare the poisonous monsters here almost kill me?! I hope we can make some of them pay, Mardek. Tainted Grotto (Chapter 2) ;Vehrn :I could have conquered this dungeon even WITHOUT your help, you know. After a little rest. I am a mighty paladin, after all. :Still... your assistance is welcome. Goznor Sewer ;Vehrn :This foul labyrinth of filth and muck is full of the vile undead! They must be purged from this world. They DISGUST me. Catacombs ;Vehrn :Ah, the heart of this undead plague! Finally, we can destroy these foul bony buggers and bring the world to peace once more! I look forward to vanquishing as many of the blighters as I can! Cambria ;Vehrn :I have heard that this place has an Arena where warriors can test their mettle. I'd like to compete, to show whatever barbarians may compete against me the awesome power of YALORT, the Omnidragon! My faith shall grant me victory! Moric's Battleship ;Vehrn :Ah, this is must be one of those... those places. Yes. I am familiar with this place. Yes. A paladin is never caught off guard. L-let's go. Xantusia ;Vehrn :Hey, these reptoids are alright. I've read about them before. They worship YALORT, and that means they're friends to me. They're even made more in his image than we are, so I admire them. Crimson Peak ;Vehrn :Oh YES, now this is an adventure! A place like this is not a worry to a paladin such as myself! Suck it up, my friends, and ignore the heat! Water/Fire/Earth Temples ;Vehrn :This is an Elemental Temple, the home of one of YALORT's own Crystals. It is truly an honour to be here! Lost Monastery ;Vehrn :This place... I have heard of it in the legends, yet it is so strange to know it actually EXISTS, and to be IN it! I am walking in a fairy tale here. :I am unsure how I feel about it. The desecration of the place is sacrilege, and I walk amongst the souls of sinners. Yet the place is still devoted to YALORT, and it is here that He delivered a blessed stone from the Heavens; He has TOUCHED this place in more ways than one. If Elwyen is in the active party :;Elwyen ::Lol, your god is such a perv! :;Vehrn ::What did you just call my god?! Heathen!! You will surely pay for such blasphemy after you die, little missy; YALORT will make sure of that! Just you wait and see! And what on Belfan does 'lol' mean?! :;Elwyen ::Relax, it was just a joke. Man, you're easy to tick off. :;Vehrn ::Bah! Well, anyway! End Elwyen tangent :Let us onwards, my friends, and purge the evil from this place, redeeming these souls of my lost brothers! Warport ;Vehrn :I have used this place since I was a mere tot, travelling to and fro between the Northern and Southern lands. Just follow me if you get lost or confused, little soldier. Tainted Grotto (Chapter 3) ;Vehrn :I do not wish to talk about this place. I harbour ill memories of it. Saul's Dungeon ;Vehrn :This place is offensive to all my senses! I look forward to delivering righteous justice to the cretin who owns this place, as he justly deserves for such abominations unto YALORT's world. Sun Temple ;Vehrn :Pah, SOLAK is such a false god! A weakling! All he ever does is moan and complain! Some happy sun god HE is. I can't stand it when people whine and moan. I just want to HIT them, force them to deal with it and get over it. Dark Temple ;Vehrn :I am not pleased that you have brought me to this place, Mardek. And yet I am. I hate the darkness, but take great pleasure in vanquishing it from the world. Places like this only make me feel more powerful, not weaker; a candle in the darkness, lighting it up. Aeropolis ;Vehrn :This is where I hail from. I was merely on a mission in the North when you met me there; I was out to save Canonia, same as you. :Though I'm from here, you will notice that I'm not one of the darkies. I do not know my true parents... I was adopted by priests; that is all I remember. An orphan, I was. :One day, I WILL meet them. And I will show to them what a mighty warrior I have become. I'm sure they will be impressed. Miasmal Citadel ;Vehrn :I sense the presence of malevolent spirits and the walking dead down here... We must purge them from the world! Trivia * Vehrn mentions that there are undead in the Goznor Sewers even if Mardek talks to him before quest to save Goznor from Moric. * At level 13 Vehrn will say that his parents died before he knew them, but if you talk to him in Aeropolis he talks about reuniting with them as if they are still alive. Category:P-Dialogue Archives